


The Heart of a Demon

by soaker87



Category: Battle Spirits: Brave
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of vignettes devoted to the female mazoku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flora

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old fic.  
> Finally attempting to write some Battle Spirits Brave fic. This is kinda different from what I usually write, but just an idea I had to try. I should mention that these are potentially spoilery. Flora gets the first chapter. And yeah, I ship Zolder/Flora hard.

1- Flora

She gently watered the flowers in her newest garden. Most were rather normal flowers, while others looked like they might rise from the ground and devour unsuspecting people who passed by. Still, to Flora, all were beautiful. She laughed to herself, pleased with her work.

The girl was about to move on to something else until she saw it. In an otherwise perfect patch of flowers was a rolled-up, sweaty jacket.

"Ani-sama!" she yelled violently enough that anyone nearby could hear.

"Oh, hey. You called?" Zolder walked up to her, grinning innocently.

"How dare you spoil the beautiful flowers with… with this?" She picked up the jacket and threw it at him.

"I was hot," he replied. "Working out, you know?"

"You…" she growled. "Barone-sama will make you pay."

"Why is it always Barone-sama this, Barone-sama that with you?" asked Zolder. "Come and get me yourself.

She shot him a death glare. A declaration of war.


	2. Lucretia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's devoted to Lucretia. I actually kinda disliked her at first, but she really grew on me, and I love her devotion to the queen.

2- Lucretia

It was just like any ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as it got for a mazoku of high status in a time of conflict. Flora had bought in freshly made tea for the queen. It was actually her second attempt. The first time, she tripped over air and dropped it. Gilfam herself didn't mind. She seemed amused, if anything. Lucretia, on the other hand, did mind.

That clumsy maid. How dare she not respect Her Majesty by being more composed in her presence? That's what she would always do, and she'd expect the proper punishment had she failed. Gilfam certainly gave the girl's master a fitting punishment for his treachery. So why not do the same for the much-less-competent servant?

Despite being her queen's oldest and closest friend, Lucretia sometimes couldn't tell just what Gilfam was thinking. She also knew it would be rude to question her too much, despite their relationship. So even when they disagreed, there was really nothing she could do but nod and go along with it. That's how it had always been. And to Lucretia, that would be satisfactory. That was loyalty, after all.


	3. Gilfam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third one goes to Queen Gilfam of course, my favorite female character in Brave. Yes, her similarities to Number Eight have something to do with it. *hides*

3- Gilfam

It was a strange transition going from being the queen of an entire race to being just… herself for now. Not that things would be completely different. She still had a comfortable place to stay. She even still had Flora, who was willing to cater to her like royalty. But now, rather than having the fates of her people in her own hands, she had to leave them in someone else's hands.

She observed as Bashin Dan and Barone battled. Barone, whom she had stripped of his territory, still held no ill feelings towards her, and probably never did. He had defied her, and returned to Oct, in order to save her. And now, he fought with the ambition of returning to the mazoku and saving them from the chaos they were left in on his own.

After all that, Gilfam couldn't help but see him differently. Perhaps, she even admired him a bit. Always, he had the heart of a true mazoku. She had been wrong about him, as she was now realizing she was about many things. But more than that, she understood that it was Barone she would be putting her faith into now.


End file.
